Dances with Werewolves
by BellaBrat
Summary: Basically this is a friendship piece between Jake and Bella. It's pretty much just a fun little day at La Push, though I might eventually want to put Edward in. I don't know where else to put this so, I only wish I owned Twilight.


"James Bond?" Jacob asked, holding up the DVD closest to him.

Bella snorted and raised an eyebrow. "James Bond? We get like two visits a month, tops and you want to watch James Bond?"

"You were the one who suggested we watch a movie" Jacob pointed out, defending himself.

"I meant a good movie" Bella retorted, easily falling back into the old rapport that she and Jacob had shared during those bleak months without Edward. Quill used to say that they bickered like an old married couple. The thought made her smile, then frown, then shiver, and then grow incredibly sad. When had things gotten so complicated? Bella thought back to Edward's carefree laugh that first time in the meadow, and to Jake and Embry horsing around in the garage. The days before she had to worry about werewolf/vampire feuds, and newborn armies, back when she could just be … Bella. For a moment, she missed that so much it caused a physical ache. She wished desperately that she could turn back time, but to when? Before Edward came back? She didn't think she could survive that again. Before he even left? Somehow Bella couldn't bring herself to want that either, after all, that would mean only one thing, no Jacob. So what did she want? God she wished she knew. All of this was making her head hurt.

"Hey, Earth to Bells" Jake called out, impatiently.

Bella shook her head, trying to bring herself back into the present. This was why she was here; to spend time with her best friend, and for just a moment, forget about her problems and be a teenager. Something she hardly ever got to be. Just Bella, Just Jake. No vampires, werewolves or crazy Capricorns. Or engagement rings. Bella shivered again. "Sorry, I was kind of zoning out. What did you say?"

Jake rolled his eyes, obviously used to Bella's behavior. "I said 'James Bond is a good movie'."

Bella snorted. Jake would think that. "Why do you like those movies?"

Jake smiled "Stuff blows up!"

Bella laughed. "You are such a guy!"

"Hell yeah!" Jacob replied, waggling his eyebrows, than flexing.

Bella laughed again, and shook her head. "How about 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'?"

Jacob's face contorted, turning into the face he made whenever he hugged her and got a whiff of Edward's scent in her hair.

"I'm guessing that's a no" She said with a smirk.

"No shit!" Jake said with a laugh, turning around to once again check out the movies available. His eyes roamed the shelves for a moment before he gasped. "Ohh, How about 'Saw'?"

Bella looked at him skeptically, trying to gauge whether or not he was serious. Apparently, he was. "No thanks" She said wrinkling her nose.

"Come on, it must be good, they made like 4 of them. We could get them all and have a marathon."

"How many ways can there really be to hack someone up?"

Jake smiled. "We can find out". He was waving the DVD in front of his face, looking almost hopefully.

Bella sighed. "Try and find something else, please"

"Scared?" Jacob's eyebrow rose evilly. He looked like trouble.

"Jake, my boyfriend is a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf. My whole life is a horror movie. So I'd like to watch something else if you don't mind."

A strange look came over Jacob's face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

Bella squealed "Oh my god, look." She pulled out the DVD box for 'Pride and Prejudice'.

Whatever comment he was going to make about the vampire boyfriend, werewolf best friend, horror-story life, or possibly all three, was instantly forgotten. "No." He was shaking his head and laughing.

"Please!" Bella begged.

Jake shook his head.

"Why not?" Bella's reply was halfway between a demand and a whine.

"Because I'm a man" Jacob retorted, indignant.

Bella laughed.

Jake glowered, a weak, human, approximation of a growl building in his throat. "No Jane Austin."

Bella returned his glare. They stood, starring at each other down for a moment. Jake sighed, and jabbed his index finger into his temple, rubbing furiously in a way that could not be remotely soothing. Bella relaxed and eyed him warily.

"We aren't going to decide on anything are we?" Jacob asked, wearily.

Bella smiled. "Nope"

"And we're both being morons and wasting our time together."

"Yup"

Jake smiled back . "Wanna just go back to La Push, lounge around watching tv, and then maybe go for a walk on the beach?"

Bella's smile grew. "Yup" She said, linking arms with him.

Jake smirked. "You know I missed this, the witty banter"

Bella scowled and reached up to muss his hair.

Jake groaned petulantly and swatted her away.

Bella laughed and threw herself into the driver's seat.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Jake asked, eyebrow raised.

"Driving" Bella annunciated the words slowly and patronizingly.

"Like hell you are" Jake , yelled, lunging for the door.

The engine revved as it spun into reverse, so that Jake just missed the handle. "Are you going to accept the fact that I'm driving?"

"No" Jake growled.

"Fine" Bella replied, spraying Jake with gravel as she peeled out of the parking lot.

"Bella!" Jake screamed and took off after her as fast as his legs would carry him.


End file.
